122813-Beau-Kate
09:09 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 21:09 -- 09:10 CA: Hey Kate?... 09:11 AA: Hello. 09:11 CA: Can I ask you a question?... 09:11 AA: Certainly. 09:12 CA: Since you found that note, have you heard from your mom at all?... 09:12 AA: Oh... I suppose I haven't. 09:12 AA: But if there is anyone that is more capable than me or Kikate, it's her. 09:13 CA: That's... That's good to hear... 09:14 -- chessAficionado CA puts on a weak smile -- 09:15 CA: Although it won't be helpful to dwell on their well being, I'm sure she's ok... 09:16 AA: Exactly. 09:16 AA: What about you and yours? 09:16 CA: Oh... 09:16 CA: They weren't exactly home when I entered... 09:18 AA: Hm. I wonder if that have all gathered for some sort of Parental Game Battle Corps. 09:18 AA: Led by Colonelsprite. 09:18 CA: What I'm saying is they're dead... 09:18 AA: ...Oh. 09:19 AA: And now I feel bad for making a joke. 09:19 AA: I'm sorry to hear that, Beau. 09:19 CA: It's fine, you didn't know... 09:20 AA: How do you know? 09:20 CA: Remember how there were meteors falling everywhere?... 09:20 CA: My Mom and Dad were both on Business trips... 09:21 AA: Oh... 09:21 AA: I thought they were in your home when we entered the game. 09:21 AA: I'm sorry, Beau. 09:23 CA: It's fine really, I just want to make sure you guys appreciate what you have... 09:25 AA: Well, considering how many people died as we entered, I'd say we got off easy. 09:25 CA: Yes, that's true, looking on the bright side is more important... 09:27 AA: I don't mean to marginalize your loss. 09:27 AA: But I also don't want you to dwell on it either, considering our circumstances. 09:28 CA: No really! I get it! You're being rational... 09:29 AA: Okay. 09:29 AA: Do you need anything? 09:30 CA: Yes actually, I wanted to ask you about that prophecy the denzin gave you... 09:31 CA: Do you know that troll that's supposed to have the other gear?... 09:32 AA: I do. 09:32 AA: There is... actually something interesting about that. 09:33 CA: Hmm?... 09:33 AA: Well... I'm going to define this situation as a "Time Shenanigan". 09:34 CA: joyous... 09:34 CA: Please explain... 09:34 AA: The other time player is Glissa, I met her on Derse, but the interesting part is our second meeting. 09:35 CA: I'm not familiar with her, amazing I still have yet to speak to them all... 09:35 AA: There are a lot, I know. 09:36 AA: During our second online meeting, she was actually talking to me from the future. 09:36 CA: I... 09:36 AA: A doomed timeline, so what happened in her timeline isn't necessarilly what will happen in ours. 09:36 CA: For some reason, I'm not suprised... 09:37 CA: Infact, something similar has happened to me, or I am led to believe... 09:37 AA: Really? 09:37 CA: Yes, were you there when that older me appeared?... 09:38 CA: At the christmas celebration... 09:39 AA: I must have arrived after she left. 09:39 AA: Tell me about it. 09:40 CA: Oh it was quite the experience, When most of us were arriving, she came out of the woods... 09:41 CA: It was like a 20 something year old me... 09:42 AA: Oh wow. 09:42 AA: I hope not from a doomed timeline. 09:42 AA: Did she specify that? 09:42 CA: She kept yammering on about being a ruler of a golden kingdom and being married to Tlaloc... 09:42 AA: That's... 09:42 CA: Yeah... 09:42 AA: What are you going to do about it 09:43 CA: I've already handled it... 09:43 CA: According to Libby, the dreambubbles are filled with fragments of what was, what is, and what will be... 09:44 CA: I believe it to be some form of alternate self, I am unsure of course... 09:44 AA: Well. Hopefully that is an indication that you will survive to at least your 20s. 09:44 CA: Well she mentioned Sami dying... 09:45 CA: So I would hope she isn't my only future... 09:46 AA: Oh no... 09:47 CA: Yeah, I do hope she was simply an alternate timeline... 09:48 AA: Well, I'm no seer, so as far as I'm concerned, anything can happen. 09:49 CA: What is Glissa's class? You are a Sylph, what is she?... 09:50 AA: A rogue. 09:50 AA: I'm not sure what that involves. 09:50 AA: But I'd wager it's similar to a theif. 09:51 CA: Shame Aura hasn't made progress in discovering what that means... 09:52 AA: Yes, it is. 09:53 CA: I will ask her if she knows anything... 09:54 CA: Which reminds me, are you familer wirh Seriad?... 09:55 AA: No. 09:55 AA: I know she and Kikate were together at some point. 09:56 CA: She shares the sylph class with you, she might benefit with what you know... 09:56 AA: That's a good point. 09:56 AA: But, to be honest, I'm not sure that's a good idea. 09:57 AA: Considering. 09:57 CA: Hmm, good point... 09:58 CA: Perhaps it could be a good chance to mend bridges?... 09:59 AA: Perhaps. 09:59 AA: And if there is anything Sylphs are supposed to do, it's mend. 10:00 CA: Best of luck to you... 10:00 AA: Thank you... 10:00 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 22:00 --